


Thanks Doc

by HomoNerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Sam is paranoid about his sexual health, and goes to the local doctor for treatment.





	Thanks Doc

“Alright Sam,” Harvey asked as he closed the door for privacy, “what brings you in today?” Harvey’s mustache twitched as he flashed a calming smile. He could tell Sam was nervous about something by the way he fidgeted.  
“Well, uh... its kind of embarrassing but...”  
“Sam let me assure you that as your doctor you can tell me anything in complete confidence.”  


“Well sometimes it feels like... I can’t get rid of it... when I’m.. you know...” Sam trailed off and tried to cover his face with his hand.  


“When you’re what? Sorry I didn’t catch that last part.”  


“Hard...” Sam said through gritted teeth.  


“Oh! Well its perfectly normal for a young man to experience arousal Sam! Are you sexually active?”  


“No...” Sam responded, his pale face becoming more and more red by the minute. He hated talking about stuff like this, especially to someone he had so much respect for like Harvey.  


“That’s alright, as they say, the safest sex is no sex!” Harvey laughed awkwardly in a failed attempt to lighten the mood, “well I know realistically abstinence only education doesn’t work so as your doctor I want to remind you to use condoms when you are sexually active,” he said as he handed Sam a complimentary condom.  


“Uh... thanks”  


“So are your erections painful? Do you have trouble ejaculating? How often to you masturbate, and be honest,” Harvey listed off questions while looking at his clipboard.  


“I don’t... do that. Do other people do that? Is that normal?”  


“I can assure you Sam that masturbation is a completely normal and healthy thing to do!”  


“I mean I cum in my sleep sometimes but I never really have the privacy to jack off with my family always around the house...”  


“I understand Sam, you don’t need to justify anything to me!” Harvey took a moment to write somethings down on his pad of paper before setting it down and putting on some rubber gloves. “Well let’s make sure everything is healthy down there! Stand up for me Sam and face the wall there.”  


Sam stood up and complied awkwardly shuffling over to where Harvey had pointed.  


Harvey was now crotch level sitting in low a rolling chair to the side of Sam. “Okay so I’m going to check for any abnormal lumps for just a moment. Drop you pants for me.”  


Sam slipped his loose shorts down to his ankles, leaving him in just his short a white briefs. He stood stiffly waiting for the humiliation to be over.  


“Uh sorry I should have been more clear Sam. I need you slide your underwear down as well-for just a moment.”  


“Oh, right!” Sam huffed and he reluctantly exposed himself to his doctor. He tried to take deep breaths and just look at the wall to avoid making eye contact with Harvey. A gloved hand approached him and the coldness of his touch made him gasp. His movements were clinical and rehearsed, but Sam felt so pent up that any touch could turn sexual. Harvey rolled each testicle in his fingers gently looking for lumps and Sam could feel the blood rushing to his member. He tended up in embarrassment and clenched his first.  


“Sam, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about getting aroused. Just take some deep breaths.”  


Harvey cupped his balls firmly in his hand and asked Sam to turn his head and cough. Sam complied but his cough made his half-erect cock bounce in the cold air. Harvey’s hands moved upward and he pressed and tapped in various areas of his pubic region. Every second passed by agonizingly slow and Sam wanted nothing more than for this show to be over. The doctors hands finally lowered themselves to the base of his cock and lifted it slightly for viewing. Sam shuddered in voluntarily, now fully erect and a bead of precum pulsed forward from his head, dripping slowly towards the floor. Harvey retreated after this, maintaining his professional composure somehow.  


“Alright Sam, you can pull your pants back up and sit down.” Harvey said with a smile. Sam quickly followed orders and struggled to get his waistband comfortable around his erection. “Everything looks fine Sam. You’re completely normal and healthy, but I do have one concern.” Sam gulped nervously. “I can’t insist on this, it’s completely up to you, but I’d recommend a prostate exam real quick. You’re very young, so it’s unlikely to be an issue but I want the best for your health and it doesn’t hurt to check. Of course it’s your call if you want to or not.”  


Sam thought for a moment. Of course he wanted to run home and be done with this humiliation, but the whole reason he came in the doctors office was because he was paranoid about his health. He didn’t want to leave without definitive results. “Okay I’ll do it. It’s no big deal right?”  


“Great! So I’m gonna have you stand up again, facing the bench, drop your underwear and shorts again, and lean over on to your elbows.” Sam quickly complied to the doctors orders. His erection bounced free in the air again as he exposed himself. He bent down away from the doctor, presenting his pale rear. He could hear Harvey opening a bottle and squirting something on to his fingers. His footsteps drew closer behind him. “Alright Sam, this will just take a moment. You may feel a little pressure but let me know if there is any pain at all. Okay?”  


“OkAY” Sam squeaked our as Harvey’s cold finger circled his entrance. He looking down at his aching cock to see the continual flow of precum puddling on the floor. Harvey’s circling and pressing without actually entering felt like he was deliberately trying to arouse him- and it was working. Sam convulsed slightly and his legs began to tremble.  


“Just relax.” Harvey said as he continued his motion. Suddenly a finger slid inside completely and Sam couldn’t help the moaning that escaped his open mouth. His vision was fading in and out as he tried to grip the table for balance. A second finger entered and Sam’s cock twitched in response. The pair of digits went slowly deeper before curving slightly and applying pressure. Like a magic button had been pressed inside of him, Sam began to shake even more. Harvey was unfazed and continued the motion around his prostate. Sam couldn’t contain a high pitched gasp and Harvey pressed down again and Sam was beginning to orgasm involuntarily. The now steady pressure inside of him was overwhelming and Sam’s cock twitched as ropes of thick cum shot out one after the other. Each continued movement from Harvey’s expert fingers was another wave of a seemingly endless orgasm for Sam. He lost count how many times his cock spurted jets of cum, he was too busy shaking and moaning, unable to compose himself. He looked down at his still dripping member and could see how big of a mess he had made, and was still making, on the floor of the doctors office. All to quickly, Harvey’s fingers retreated and be removed the disposable gloves.  


“Well, Sam, I’m happy to say that you are completely healthy! Just try to find some time to take care of yourself now and then and you won’t feel so pent up.” Sam was still leaning over the table gasping for breath. His mouth felt dry and his knees trembled still. “Don’t worry about the mess! I’ll clean everything up. You just go home and get some rest!”  


Sam gathered himself through his foggy vision and stumbled out the door. He turned back just to say “thanks doc!” and was on his way back home.


End file.
